


where you'd least expect

by racoongal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haircuts, implied past fuyu/peko in later chaps, listen shitty haircuts is an important teenage bonding experience, maybe smut later, not betad we die like men, spoilers for sdr2, this is hot garbage but here take
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racoongal/pseuds/racoongal
Summary: “Like a sheep,” you laugh. Fuyuhiko instantly turns an angry red.“No. Not like a fucking sheep,” he protests. You turn and silently mouth to Sonia (like a sheep). She nods and laughs.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	where you'd least expect

**Author's Note:**

> set after end of sdr2! reader is the ultimate artist and survived the whole game

It’s been about two months since you got out— since you all did. Leaving the virtual island to wake up on the real one should have been a much harder transition than it was. In so many ways life is similar, but in even more ways everything has changed.

The whole group is closer than you’ve ever been. Hajime is distant sometimes but he’s dealing with a lot ( _multiple personalities hello_ ) so you guess it’s okay. You and the girls, Akane and Sonia, stick by each other a lot and watch each others’ backs. Unexpectedly, Fuyuhiko also sticks by you.

He’s changed a lot on the island ( _so have we all but him especially_ ). He’s still stubborn and angry and foulmouthed, but he’s a lot more gentle too. You often find him watching you in quiet moments, and teasing you in loud ones. 

Like the other day, when the group of you were sitting on the beach weighing your options for the future. Grappling with your memories of Despair and grief and loss, everyone silently watched the boat carrying Byakuya, Kyoko, and Makoto, sail away. You endured the wallowing silence for as long as you could before you jumped up and yelled,

“Fuck the past!” 

Five pairs of startled eyes shot over to your trembling form. You’ve never been good at keeping all your emotions bottled up inside. _Where’s the good in that?_ Akane stood, walked over to you and asked,

“Hey y/n, what the hell are you talking about?” 

You struggled to find the words, until you saw the large hunting knife Akane now keeps strapped to her thigh. Struck with an idea, you suddenly grabbed it and repeated,

“Fuck the past! What's done is done!”

You held the knife to your hair and sawed the lengths off until it reached just below your jawline. You could hear Kazuichi groaning to himself that you had finally snapped and lost it. 

“The past is dead and gone just like this stupid hair,” Holding the lengths out in your hand, you let them be blown away by the wind into the sea. You continued more softly,

“We can't change what has happened. All we can change is the future.” 

A moment of stunned silence. 

Until you hear Akane start laughing her ass off. When she calms down a bit she says,

“I get it. You’re a friggin weirdo for saying it like that but I get you.” She takes the knife back and holds it to her own hair. She cuts hers even shorter than yours, almost like a pixie cut. _She pulls it off perfectly._ Then, she too lets the hair blow away into the ocean. 

“I see!” Sonia starts, with twinkles in her eyes, “we are performing a cleansing ritual for the days ahead. Splendid idea!” Sonia takes one small golden lock near the back of her neck and severs it, then lets it go. _That’s totally unnoticable but I guess it works!_

“Awh damn, if Miss Sonia did it we all gotta do it. You’re a psycho y/n,” Kazuichi complains. You just grin and watch him copy Sonia’s discrete hidden cut. Hajime and Fuyuhiko follow suit quickly, snipping a spiky piece or a split end.

“Well shit I guess I’m bringing the buzz cut back,” Fuyuhiko groans. He would sound pissed if you didn't know better. His eyes are locked on yours and you can see a smile in them. He continues, somewhat shyly,

“Plus I can fix those mangled ass cuts you guys did. I uh,” He rubs the back of his neck and blushes a bit, “I’ve always done my own shaves and stuff so I’m decent at hair I guess.” 

_No way_. “No way!” you exclaim. As you all begin to head to the cabins, you grab onto the sleeve of Fuyu’s suit and excitedly tug. “Is the Ultimate Yakuza secretly the Ultimate Hairdresser in disguise?!”

He rolls his eyes and huffs, “Shut up weirdo.” He doesn’t shake your hand off his arm as you walk. 

You skip and make a grand gesture, proclaiming, “The Kuzuryuu Salon! Now that’s a million dollar idea baby,” You can tell he is holding in laughter so you keep going— in your best italian mobster voice, “Styling so good you’ll be sleepin’ with the fishes!” 

That does it. He bursts into laughter, throwing his head back. The sun illuminates every freckle on his face and the long line of his neck. _Oh man, oh man, oh man._ You can’t help but stare a bit, it’s so rare to see him laugh freely. 

You all reach the cabins and Fuyuhiko begrudgingly lets the group crowd into his. He growls ( _cutely_ ), “You heathens better not make a mess or I’ll change my damn mind about helping your busted ass haircuts.”

Immediately, you, Akane, and Kazuichi jump onto the bed shoving each other for the comfiest spot. Sonia sits primly on a chair and giggles, and Hajime stands watching. 

“Oi! Cut that shit out I mean it. Y/N you’re first anyway, c’mere,” Fuyuhiko reprimands while pulling out a pair of scissors and electric clippers. You bounce up and make grabby hands for the clippers, but he holds them away from you. 

“I want to do the buzzy machine! Fuyu can I do yours pleaseeee,” you whine. 

“No fucking way,” he says resolutely— although his cheeks do redden slightly at your use of a nickname. 

Pulling your best puppy dog eyes, you sadly pout, “But the buzz…” 

For a long moment he seems unmoved. Then he sighs and grounds out,

“Damn it, fine. Just stop looking at me like that, shit’s annoying. You have to do exactly what I say.”

You immediately straighten up and hit a mock salute. He huffs and plugs the clippers in, handing them to you. Gingerly, you place a hand on the back of his neck. _Oh man…_ Fuyuhiko calmly continues and gestures,

“You just push lightly up and move slowly.” You nod and ever so slowly move the edge of the whirring clippers to his head. _What the fuck am I doing._ At a snail's pace, you push the clippers up lightly as he said. When you pull them back, nothing happened.

“Not that lightly dumbass!” He yells at you, while everybody else cracks up into raucous laughter. You feel yourself turn red in embarrassment.

“Eee you said lightly! I don’t know what I'm doinggg,” you squeak out. You try again, still pressing lightly, but actually touching his head this time. You keep working at a slow pace, shaving everything but the top.

“Like a sheep,” you laugh. Fuyuhiko instantly turns an angry red. 

“No. Not like a fucking sheep,” he protests. You turn and silently mouth to Sonia, _like a sheep._ She nods and laughs. You keep going until everything but the top is shaved, forming a,

“Mohawk!” You exclaim excitedly. He just pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head,

“Of course you made a fucking mohawk.”

“You don’t like it?! But it's so rock and roll fuyuuu!” While you violently mime air guitar at Akane, he takes the clippers back and finishes shaving the rest. He deftly changes the edges to form the signature lines on the sides. 

“Alright now your turn. Don’t squirm or I'll stab you in the neck accidentally,” Fuyuhiko addresses to you. You squeak and stand stone still as he evens out some of the choppiness. It doesn’t take long, and you think you look kinda badass.

“My head is like 100 million pounds lighter!” you boast. You hear Fuyuhiko huff and turn to say something more, but then are stunned to a stop. His face is a lot closer to yours than it’s ever been— his gold eye locked on yours. You are sharing breath and for a long moment you forget about anything else in the world. It is profoundly intense. That is until Akane complains loudly,

“Hey! Is it my turn yet?”

  
You both jump apart, your cheeks heated. You switch spots with Akane and listen to your friends chat around you while you are lost in thought. _What was that moment?_


End file.
